A Ghost's Attraction
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: Kol is gathering ghost's to use against the Salvatore brother's and Elena and retrieve the cure to kill Silas so they can rejoin the living. But one lone vampire ghost is determined to help in foiling his plans and retaliate for what pain he's caused her brother Matt, but neither Vicky or Kol were prepared for the fiery passion they ignited within each other. VickyxKol Pairing


**Ghostly Attraction**

Chapter One

Of all the ghost's he'd encountered wandering around Mystic Falls within the veil that had made it possible for them to not only be seen but also able to physically interact with the living, she was by far the liveliest and most eye-catching.

Kol had spent the better part of the last hour before midnight searching for any ghost with a vendetta against either the Salvatore brother's or Elena, the more ready to back him in the quest for revenge the better.

It had been, till now, an utter and complete bore, that was until she appeared and settled her golden amber lively eyes on him; she was also the first to not light up at his offer for aided vengeance; though it was crystal clear she knew of them by the fiery flash of knowing that flickered in her eyes momentarily.

"Look, I can understand wanting this Silas creep done and dusted, and yeah it would be super not to be a ghost, but threatening them isn't on my list of to-do's" the teen's luscious caramel tousled curls that framed her face, gently swaying with the night's wind.

"And why not? Surely being a vampire tied to Mystic Falls means you've had to cross their paths once if not more, and being that you're a ghost I take it things didn't end all that well" Kol drawled with a smirk.

The girl sighed as if bored, "As much as I want to deny it, I owe them a lot" She admitted while she slowly gave him a once over as if trying to read his true intentions. "They're almost like family, a really dysfunctional irritating one" the last was said with slight disgust under her breath though clearly heard by Kol.

"Ah the things we do for family" Kol murmured with understanding, "You would think mine would want to be reunited with their loving youngest brother and yet my own sister is siding with the very people that staked and burnt me" His eyes darkening with anger as he clenched his fists in a effort not to take his frustrations out on the nearby lamp post or park bench that surrounded them.

"Why don't you go take that up with her?" she suggested with a shrug while giving the Mystic Grill Bar across the empty road a searching glance while frowning.

"Oh I already plan too" he confided once again smirking, "But first I'm going to hit her where it really hurts, starting with her little human crush" his carefree chuckle was one of both premeditated mischief and menace.

"Well good luck with that" she spoke sarcastically while backing away carelessly towards the closed bar, "See you around" she dismissed him without another word and spun around slowly disappearing into the night.

He stayed where he'd been standing for the last ten minutes and watched her fade into the darkness with a frown firmly curved in the corners of his lips, that she hadn't seem the least bit interested in his plan or even him as a person annoyed him immensely. He had never once been so easily overlooked by the opposite sex, both his dangerous allure and smooth charm had always ensured he was never remiss of company or attention when he engaged woman, and yet no matter how he tried she hadn't succumbed.

And he had been so sure that he would be able to coerce her to back his cause, as he finally left himself to continue his search he felt irritation and sexual craving for the vampire girl, Kol sighed as he realized he hadn't even known her name.

* * *

Rebecca snapped her head towards the back of the bar frowning as she listened for any strange noises.

"What?" Matt asked following her gaze to where the store rooms and back entrance of the bar were, "Do you hear someone?" he asked making his way over to her side where she sat perched on one of the high counter stools.

"I don't know" she replied in a whisper as she kept a look out before finally cautiously turning back to face the counter and her drink, "Nothing I guess" she sighed trying to relieve the sudden tension that coursed through her.

Matt to made his way back to the other side of the bar and began refilling their drinks partially, "Can't be too careful with ghost around" he muttered gruffly taking a long thirsty swig of chilled bourbon and cola.

Rebecca murmured her agreement before finishing her refreshed drink and slumping slightly in her seat, "The one time I actually wish Nik were here" she groaned with mental exhaustion of everything they'd had thrown their way the last few days.

Matt mixed both of them another set of drinks and placed one in front of her again, "I doubt even he would be..." his voice cut off suddenly as another noise of a timber floor board creaked behind Rebecca.

She took a quick glance at Matt and saw both shock, confusion, and emotion in his facials before whipping around to lay eyes on a girl around her height and age standing in front of the doors that lead out back; she heard Matt's voice whisper a name in disbelief...'Vicky?'

* * *

_'Vicky?!'_

The girl smiled brightly as tears began to appear and shimmer within her eyes before escaping down her cheeks un noticed, with in a second she had zapped over to stand right next to Matt with vampire speed and silence, "Hello Matt" she whispered brokenly before embracing him tightly.

Rebecca could only watch with growing rage and jealously as Matt's arms returned Vicky's embrace and his hands gripped her tightly as if afraid to let go, "Would someone mind explaining who the bloody hell you are?" she demanded refusing to be ignored.

They both pulled apart reluctantly and blinked at her as if just remembering she was still there, "Ah Rebecca" Matt began almost hesitantly, "This is my little sister Vicky" he introduced the beautiful brunette while he rubbed the back of his head as if still trying to understand what was going on.

Rebecca sighed completely relaxing after hearing the word 'sister', gone was her sudden violent jealously at the other vampire, "Sister" she echoed with a tentative smile.

Vicky smiled warmly at her as if acknowledging the original as a new family friend, "Hey" she laughed softly with a slight wave of late greeting.

"You've never mentioned her before" Rebecca said matter-of-factly.

Matt looked embarrassed slightly, "Yeah well she died a long time ago and I didn't really like thinking about it" he defended giving his sister another teary glance.

Vicky didn't seem the least disturbed or upset by not being mentioned, "Still dead by the way" Vicky announced with a shrug, "And does anyone else know there are other ghosts walking the streets?" she asked them both as she snagged the nearest alcohol bottle and took a swig.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as if that news bored her, "Oh yeah" she sighed joining her in a drink.

"Had one of them stab me with a broken bottle a few hours ago" Matt shared giving his wounded shoulder a very gentle pat where the bandage and padding covered his cuts.

Vicky's reaction was to shatter the bottle within her hand, glass falling around the counter top as alcohol gushed over her clenched fists un noticed, "That now make's two ghosts I have to deal with" she snarled with promised violence.

"Vicky no" Matt bit out not wanting her to go walking in to danger.

"Two?" Rebecca asked at the same time.

Vicky breathed in deeply before speaking, "I met some 'We want you' recruiter outside looking for ghosts to help go up against Elena and the Salvatore brothers and some random big bad called Silas" she rolled her eyes wiping the glass shards and bourbon off her hands before retrieving a second bottle.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed as she pondered over what Vicky told them, it certainly sounded like someone she knew very well, "Did he tell you who he was?" she asked hoping she was very, very wrong.

Matt had caught Rebecca's look and his eyes flashed with knowing.

Both Vicky and her brother spoke at the same time, "Kol..." the name echoing within the empty darkened bar.

"That would be me" a voice from the front entrance spoke, all eyes fell on Kol who sauntered slowly over to them with a cocky smirk while he spread out his hands in a wide greeting, "Is this a private event or do you have room for one more?" he asked mockingly, rather than wasting time acknowledging his sister he instead focused on the other ghost in the room, "So you're the quarterbacks long dead sister" he laughed stopping a few feet away from them and finally lowering his arms to rest casually at his sides, "Tell me" he crooned softly to her, "Is Vicky short for Victoria?".


End file.
